JP-A-2005-178180 discloses a technique for creating a color correction table in accordance with the following steps. First, in a first step, a prescribed color patch is printed based on patch image data used to print a plurality of patches with a gradation value varied for each ink color used in a printing apparatus.
In a second step, the printed color patches are measured and color values for the color patches are acquired. In a third step, with reference to the acquired color values, color values corresponding to all the gradation values in a color correction table are acquired through interpolation using a specific function.
In a fourth step, the color values acquired through interpolation and corresponding to all the gradation values are compared with standard values that are color values in standard printing results, and based on results of the comparison, a color correction table used to correct color image data is created to allow the printing apparatus to produce a printing result equivalent to a standard printing result corresponding to color image data with any gradation value.